The New Beginning
by WordNerb93
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chipettes have just graduated! Now, they have to find their own ways out in the world. But they'll all find that it's a brand new world out there! CGI-based. AxB, SxJ, TxE.


**Hello Alvin and the Chipmunk fans! I, WordNerb93, have decided to take a shot at writing an AATC story!**

**Now, for there to be no confusion, this is entirely based off of the CGI movies. I have only seen the cartoon version once or twice and, honestly, I prefer the CGI version.  
**

**A bit of background info: In this story, Chipwrecked was during the summer break between their Junior and Senior years of high school.  
**

**I think that's everything but the disclaimer. So, read on!  
**

**I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks. If I did, they would have had one of the pairings by now...  
**

* * *

"Freedom!" Alvin cried, throwing his cap up with the rest of the graduating class. A few nearby people chuckled at his outburst.

It was the end of the school year, and the Chipmunks and Chipettes had finally graduated from school.

For Simon and Jeanette, it meant a new stage of learning had opened up, with possibilities they had only dreamed of before. For Theodore and Eleanor, it meant they could find more time to enjoy the company of friends and to be able to possibly even become better cooks, as they both had taken a liking to cooking during their years at school. For Brittany, it meant a chance to improve her social status, and the chance to meet all the stars she had dreamed of meeting. For Alvin, it meant freedom to do whatever came to mind, whether it be video games, parties, or just sleeping in.

But they all knew it meant one more thing: they now would be able to take their careers as singers to a new height. Dave had told them that graduation mean they were no longer kids and they would be able to make their own decisions for their career.

The six of them huddled together. "So, we going to give ourselves a proper send off?" Alvin asked.

"I got an idea," Simon said. The others leaned in as Simon whispered his plan to them. They all grinned as he did so.

"Let's do it!" Theodore exclaimed.

They all headed for the center stage, where Dr. Rubin was thanking everyone for coming. As she turned to leave, Simon jumped on her shoulder and whispered into her ear. She smiled and nodded as she turned back for her podium.

"Everyone, I have a last minute announcement. In celebration of this graduation, we are going to have a last song from our favorite musical students, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes!"

Everyone cheered as Dr. Rubin moved her podium off the stage. The Chipettes ran to the center stage as the Chipmunks ran back to the sound system and plugged Alvin's iPod in for the music. They boys then ran back to get into position as the girls started to sing.

**Brittany:** _My momma told me when I was young_

_We're all born superstars._

**Chipettes:** _She rolled my hair up_

_Put my lipstick on_

**Brittany:** _In the glass of her boudoir._

**Jeanette and Eleanor:** _Ah ah ah ah_

**Brittany:** _There's nothin' wrong with lovin' who you are, she said,_

**Chipettes:** _'Cause He made you perfectly._

**Jeanette and Eleanor:** _Ah ah ah ah_

**Chipettes:** _So hold your head up, girl, and you'll go far_

_Listen to me when I say!_

_I merely findin' my way,_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes!_

_I'm on the right track,_

_Baby I was born this way!_

_Don't hide yourself in regret!_

_Just love yourself and you're set!_

_I'm on the right track,_

_Baby I was born this way!_

**Brittany:** _Ye-ay-ah!_

The Chipettes leapt aside as the Chipmunks slide to the front of the stage.

**Chipmunks:** _Ain't no stoppin' us now!_

_We're on the move!_

**Alvin:** _Hey-ey!_

**Chipmunks:** _Ain't no stoppin' us now!_

_We've got the groove!_

**Alvin:** _Hey-ey-ey-ey!_

_There ain't no stoppin' us now-ow-ow-ow!_

The Chipettes spun back onto the stage.

**Chipettes:** _'Cause, baby, you're a firework!_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth!_

_Make 'em go ah, ah, ah!_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y!_

_'Cause, baby, there_

**Chipmunks:** _Ain't no stoppin' us now!_

**Brittany:** _No-o-o-o!_

**Chipmunks:** _We're on the move!_

**Chipettes:** _Ah, ah, ah!_

_'Cause, baby, you're a firework!_

**Chipmunks:** _We've got the groove!_

**Chipettes:** _Ah, ah, ah!_

_'Cause, baby, there_

**Chipmunks:** _Ain't no stoppin' us now!_

**Brittany:** _There ain't no stoppin' us now!_

**Chipmunks:** _We're on the move!_

**Eleanor and Jeanette:** _Ah, ah, ah!_

**Chipettes:** _Come on, let your colors burst!_

**Brittany:** _Come on, let your colors bu-u-urst!_

**Chipmunks:** _We've got the groove!_

**Eleanor and Jeanette:** _Ah, ah, ah!_

**All:** _I was born_

**All except Brittany:** _This_

**Brittany:** _Thi-i-i-i-i-i-is_

_Way!_

**Eleanor, Jeanette, Simon, and Theodore:** _Way!_

**Alvin:**Wa-a-a-ay-y-y-y-y!

The six waved as the crowd cheered.

"Now that," Alvin grinned, "is a send off."

Dave detached himself from the crowd and walked up to the stage. "That was great, you guys! What a way to end high school, huh?"

Alvin nodded. "And, while I did bring up the idea of doing something, Simon brought up the idea for the song!"

Dave smiled. "Great idea, Simon. Now, who wants Olive Garden for dinner?"

As the others cheered and leapt off the stage, Simon held back. "That was strange," he muttered.

"What was?"

Simon turned and saw Jeanette was still on the stage. "Alvin. He always takes all the credit if he can. This time, he didn't even try."

Jeanette shrugged. "Maybe he didn't think about it in the excitement of graduating?"

Simon mulled this over for a bit. "Maybe, but it doesn't quite fit."

Jeanette shrugged again. "Either way, we might get left behind if we stay here thinking about it. Why don't we think this over more at home?"

Simon nodded and the two followed the receding form of Dave.

* * *

(Later that night)

The Chipettes were fast asleep. Simon was thinking of Alvin's behavior after the graduation ceremony. First, there had been the fact that Alvin had claimed little, if any, of the credit for the farewell song. Then, during dinner, Alvin had actually sat there and talked, without any fussing or attempts to 'lighten the mood,' as he had often put it. It had been calm, peaceful, and completely unlike Alvin.

There was no way it was simply excitement from graduating. Something about Alvin was different.

And, despite the huge pain he could be, Simon wasn't sure he wanted his brother to change.

* * *

**Was that a good intro? I hope so. This is way different from my usual domain, so I'm sorry that it's short...  
**

**The song was pieced together from repeated listenings to the last scene in Chipwrecked. I hope everyone is satisfied with it!  
**

**Alvin seems to be changing, they've all graduated, and only Simon and Jeanette know something is up. Next chapter will hold some answers, open some more questions, and provide more for the plot.  
**

**Until then, WordNerb93 is out. PEACE!  
**


End file.
